<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday Anti! by TheStoryTeller_with_an_Eyepatch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961187">Happy Birthday Anti!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryTeller_with_an_Eyepatch/pseuds/TheStoryTeller_with_an_Eyepatch'>TheStoryTeller_with_an_Eyepatch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the Manor's strange residents [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Anti hhas sad thoughts, Dark is a good big brother, EVERYONE is here - Freeform, Fall is the greatest season, Halloween, Light Angst, M/M, Sean is good, chase is great, fight me, spooky seasonnnn, they just erent mentioned very much, this happens in fall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:40:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryTeller_with_an_Eyepatch/pseuds/TheStoryTeller_with_an_Eyepatch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anti gets a surprise this October 10th.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anti &amp; everyone, Anti/Chase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the Manor's strange residents [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday Anti!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anti didn't know what he was doing here, or why Chase had dragged him to this nondescript forest with no information.<br/>Should he be worried about it?<br/>Maybe.<br/>Was he though?<br/>No.</p><p>He trusted Chase. The bastard was devilishly clever, and mischievous to a fault, but he was responsible. More responsible than Anti could be. Though Chase said otherwise, he knew all the other Ego’s thought of him as some… monster.<br/>Of course, he had no reason to think that.</p><p>But he couldn't help but wonder about what they thought of him…</p><p>He shook his head, his attention turning to the bright colors of fall out of the window. He blinked his multi-colored eyes, and offered a small grin to no one. Light glanced off of the trees, all kinds of shades of gold, green, red, orange, and brown practically glowed in the afternoon light.<br/>Anti’s face was nearly pressed against the glass as he watched the world go by.<br/>He even saw a couple deer, almost making him bounce in his seat.</p><p>Yes, today was a good day. Even for Antisepticeye.</p><p>By now, he’d rolled the window down, and had stuck his head out of it with a wide grin and wild, happy eyes.<br/>His neck was even staying sewn shut!<br/>He couldn't help but be in a better mood. Why not? He had the right to, even if no one knew.<br/>He had the right to be happy on his birthday.<br/>Didn't he?</p><p>Anti couldn't help but feel doubtful of that.<br/>For all he’s done.. For every little glitch, annoyance,or injury.<br/>He couldn’t help but feel as if he didn't deserve the kindness Chase (and the others sometimes) showed him.<br/>Anti started to zone out, head receding back into the backseat, green hair still flying wildly.<br/>He bit his lip hard, one of his canines catching on the skin as his head was filled with doubt, and his own self destruction.<br/>But at the forefront, was the fact that no one seemed to remember the day he first appeared.<br/>It was his birthday.<br/>Should he be in such a good mood? When all he brought was suffering and panic?<br/>Anti sunk lower into his seat, his thoughts overwhelming him to a point where he was just circling through the same train of thought over and over…</p><p>Then, Chase took notice.<br/>Chase looked back from the driver's seat to the backseat, seeing Anti’s state. The Father knew it all too well, having been in many situations (and seen them) himself. He decided to do something about it.<br/>“We’re almost there, Anti!” he exclaimed with faux excitement. (well, it really wasn’t fake- he wanted to see the look on his face!)</p><p>Anti looked up sharply, and nodded slowly. “...you never mentioned where we’re going, Ace.” he remarked, shifting. <br/>As if he was getting more comfortable. Huh. <br/>The Father almost blushed at the nickname. (he’d been called that by Stacy before..)<br/>Chase  wondered why, but a warm feeling overtook his chest nonetheless.<br/>One he had been feeling around the Glitch, recently.<br/>Hm…</p><p>Chase chuckled, filling in for his lack of words.  “We’re going to this place in the woods. You need t’ get out ev’ry once and a while, gremlin.” he said affectionately, making Anti pout adorably, a blush creeping up his neck.<br/>Wait, where did “adorable” come from?</p><p>He’d ponder that later.<br/>For now, he needed to focus on driving.<br/>He almost smiled at the thought of what was ahead.</p><p>~~~t i m e s k i p~~~</p><p>Chase put the car into reverse, and he couldn't stop the grin spreading on his face. Anti tilted his head, his eyebrows scrunched together.<br/>“Uh…. the fook are y’ smilin’ about?” he asked, tone suspicious.</p><p>Chase shrugged. “I guess you’ll have to follow and see!” he teased, a smirk on his face as he exited the car. His footsteps crunched on the leaves as he made his way to Anti’s side of the car, opening the door for the Glitch.<br/>Anti sputtered when Chase offered a hand.<br/>“Seriously! What in all fookin’ HELL is goin’ on?!” he asks, jumping out of the car.<br/>Chase just keeps the grin on his face, and grabs Anti’s hand, pulling him deeper into the recesses of the forest.</p><p>Anti couldn't help but stare at all the colors around him, reds and oranges and yellows whirling through the air in the form of leaves.<br/>He smiled, letting the fall air fill his lungs and clear his mind.<br/>He truly did love this time of year.</p><p>When Chase slowed to a stop, Anti peeked out from behind him, to see a picnic area.<br/>Anti’s eyebrows creased again, and he pulled his coat closer to his skinny frame.<br/>“What-?” he voiced, and if he had subtitles, it would’ve said “confused Irish noises”.<br/>Chase held up a hand, effectively silencing the other, and whistled the four notes from the Hunger Games.<br/>The dork.</p><p>But, it seemed to have an immediate reaction, as the entirety of the Septics and Ipliers (creators included) hopped out of hiding, and yelled “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”<br/>Which was impressive, considering it was a forest.</p><p>Anti’s eyes went wide, and his mouth fell open in surprise.<br/>He…. this was not expected.</p><p>“Wh-what?..” he breathed,before smiling widely as cake and presents were revealed.<br/>“Thank you all! O-oh God… you didn't have to,” he insisted, but Sean, Mark, and Dark walked up to him.<br/>“Of course. Y’ think I’d forget my first Ego’s birthday?” Sean snorted. “Not a chance, bud.”<br/>Mark Smiled warmly. “You know that the Ipliers are all attached to you. It wasn't hard to set this up, with everyone involved.”<br/>Anti blinked, but nodded slowly.<br/>He didn't know the others liked him.<br/>He just assumed they tolerated him.</p><p>Lastly, Dark came forward. “It was no problem, really, Sam.” he said softly, a hand placed on Anti’s shoulder.</p><p>Dark was one of the only people he let touch him.</p><p>“Th-thank you, Damien.” he whispered back, looking up with a small smile at Dark. Dark smiled back, his aura calm and close to him. “Any time, little brother. You know I’d never forget the day you popped into existence.” both chuckled.</p><p>Anti had a reason to be happy today.</p><p>And he let it show, his smile undeniable for the rest of the party, for the rest of the day.<br/>Hell, it seemed to brighten his Month.<br/>Nobody could tease the Glitch when that big, dopey smile was plastered on his face, a twin of his Creator’s.</p><p>This October was Anti’s best so far.<br/>He could be happy.</p><p>(that was one of the best birthday presents of all)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>